Combine Smart Barrier
The Combine Smart Barrier,Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar also known as Combine Mobile Wall, is a moving mechanic wall, using powerful drive systems in tandem with heavy metal blocks to slowly expand outward and destroy existing structures in the way. Smart Barriers are seen surrounding the Citadel (where they make up the "City 17 Inner Wall"), certain areas of Nova Prospekt and City 17, notably on the Trainstation Plaza during the Uprising and around the Overwatch Nexus. Overview Standard operation is to lift and force a set of blocks outward, before allowing them to drop, and then alternating with another set. During this procedure a metallic groaning is heard, presumably from the drive mechanisms. It is unknown whether the Combine are using this method to simply destroy existing structures, or whether to gather raw materials as well. Either way, they are also used as blockades, blocking off alleyways and even entire streets as necessary. Gordon Freeman narrowly escapes being crushed by Smart Barriers shortly before getting into the Nova Prospekt Depot. As its name suggests, the Smart Barrier seems to be self-operated and will sometimes get into movement when a being passes nearby, crushing it if he remains in the way. Behind the scenes *As seen in the WC mappack and suggested by the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta sound files, the City 17 Inner Wall was originally to be stationary, much higher and made out of concrete. The Manhack Arcade was at some point to be located nearby, before being replaced by Captain Vance's Headquarters, where Gordon was to go look for Vance while Alyx was to be left hurt in the Skyscraper.WC mappackPlayable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *A possible early version, only existing as concept art, was made of cubes.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *An early prototype version, featured in the WC mappack as a brush, was named "Sensor Gate". It can be found in the WC mappack maps "sensor_gate_004.vmf", "combine_gallery_002.vmf" or "d1_garage_01.vmf". It is always accompanied by an early Combine Watchtower (Watchtowers are often seen near Smart Barriers, but also Barricades), often featuring a Metrocop inside. By default in open state, it shuts itself when the player approaches it, also reacting to a nearby presence with its "sensors", much like the final version. Gallery Pre-release File:Combine techno.jpg|Concept art for a possible early version. File:Citadel walls.jpg|Concept art for the City 17 Inner Wall. File:Playable beta menu.png|The playable Half-Life 2 Beta menu, featuring the previous image. File:Mobile wall citadel houses van.jpg|Concept art for the retail version near destroyed buildings. File:Gunship bays concept.jpg|Smart Barriers in the cut Gunship Bays, at the foot of the Depot. File:Sensor gate03.jpg|Sensor Gate with fixed textures in the map "combine_gallery_002", seen from behind. File:Citadel c17 soldiers beta.jpg|Beta Overwatch Soldiers near a prototype City 17 Inner Wall. File:Proto innerwall randy fixed1.jpg|The Citadel beyond a prototype City 17 Inner Wall. File:Proto innerwall randy fixed2.jpg|Ruined City 17 street along the prototype City 17 Inner Wall. Retail File:Cafeteria combine wall.jpg|Smart Barriers replacing C3 block in Nova Prospekt, seen from the cafeteria. File:Combine wall np.jpg|Smart Barriers in the destroyed C3 block of Nova Prospekt, seen from the block itself. File:Smart Barrier plaza.jpg|Smart Barrier on the Trainstation Plaza. File:Overwatch Nexus 1.jpg|Smart Barrier parts around the Overwatch Nexus building. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' Notes and references Category:Combine Technology Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Eric Kirchmer designs